


Steamy in More Ways than One

by DaringDearAndDarling



Series: Darling's Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Keith (Voltron), Omorashi, Praise Kink, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDearAndDarling/pseuds/DaringDearAndDarling
Summary: Keith and Shiro both work at the Garrison and Keith has to pee during a meeting. Thanks to Keith's good ol' galra biology, his bladder locks up and makes it difficult for Keith to find some relief. Fortunately, Shiro is there to assist. They end up in the shower, and things get, unexpectedly, steamy.Written for Kinktober Day 6: Daddy Kink and Praise Kink.I got carried away with this one, and it justhadto become its own fic.





	Steamy in More Ways than One

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

Keith was going to have an accident. His bladder was bursting and he was desperately trying to suppress his fidgets as the meeting trudged on.

Hopefully, he didn’t have an accident in the meeting. It really wouldn’t look good: the leader of Voltron pissing his pants surrounded by top-ranking officers of the Galaxy Garrison. Keith cringed at the thought clenching his pelvic floor muscles tightly.

Keith’s stiff posture did not go unnoticed. The captain of the Atlas glanced over at his partner sitting rigidly in his seat. He was trying to catch Keith’s eye and inquire what was wrong. 

Shiro was not succeeding. Keith was much too distracted.

The meeting was drawing to a close and Keith was perceptibly rocking in his seat. His legs were crossed elegantly beneath his uniform skirt. As people filter out of the room, Keith made to stand up but immediately decided to stay put. His penis had dribbled out a hot spurt of urine. Keith was able to stop it, but enough hot liquid had trickled over his balls to the seat of his underwear for him to be concerned.

Well… Keith was actually panicking a little. It was too much liquid; it had certainly seeped into the seat of his skirt… He’s _beige_ skirt. Anyone who got a good look at his ass was going to be able to tell what happened.

The room, nearly empty, Shiro made his way over to Keith whose face was flushed. One of Shiro’s eyebrows was raised inquisitively. “You doing okay there Keith?” He asked. Keith grimaced.

“I thinking I had a little accident, well just a little leaky dribble…” Keith took a steadying breath. “I think it seeped into my skirt. I’m afraid everyone will see it if I get up.” He told Shiro in a low voice. “The room is almost empty. Can you check once the last person leaves?”

“Of course, my love, I don’t want my little kit walking around with a wet bottom.” Shiro whispered smugly. Keith blushed. The comment puts him in a weird in-between headspace. Shiro is being all warm and concerned; it makes Keith feel so incredibly small. But he’s very aroused as well. Shiro saying “little kit” in public has a thrilling exhibitionist vibe to it and his full bladder is making excess blood pool in his groin.

Keith ignores those feelings and stands for Shiro to examine the back of his skirt. Shiro looks and see that there is, indeed, a wet spot. It wasn’t huge, but it was a very obvious sign of what happened. Keith is covertly pressing his thighs together to assuage his still-aching bladder.

“How about we head back to our quarters? I’ll walk behind you and we should be able to get back without anyone noticing.” Shiro offers.

Keith lets out a sigh. “Is it that bad?”

“It’s not terrible, maybe about three inches in diameter? It’s more so the color. I’m afraid a dark circle on the seat your skirt practically screams ‘I pottied a little.’”

Keith face was nearly as red as Lance’s lion as he shushed him forcefully. “Don’t say that so loud.”

Shiro laughs and brings him into a hug kissing Keith’s forehead. “Sorry, kitten, I like to see your cute reaction.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get a move on, I still really have to pot—use the bathroom.”

Internally, Shiro beamed.

  


They’re trekking back to their quarters. It’s slower than they both anticipated but Keith’s moving pretty slowly.

“How long have you been holding?” Shiro probed. Keith sighed knowing the reason.

“Long enough for locking up to be a concern.” He states. “I’ll probably need to take some time to stimulate my bladder when I finally get to go. Hopefully, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

“Okay, I hope it isn’t.” Shiro responds lightly. It’s threaded with concern.  
By the time they made it back to their quarters, Keith’s bladder was on definitely locked down. He was kind of proud he made it but a little disheartened that his bladder had essentially reverted back to being a galra kit’s.

His bladder locking up always regressed his continence a little. He’d have to stimulate his bladder for the next few days and then that would be followed by a few weeks with absorbent shields in his underwear to catch little surprise, shot-I-gotta-hurry-to-the-bathroom surges. Then, finally, his bladder would be back to the way a typical adult human’s usually operated.

Keith sat on the toilet in their bathroom, rubbing furiously in an attempt to get relief.

He was failing. Keith huffed as he felt his urge continue to grow but, alas, no liquid poured out of him. 

There was a soft knock of the door, “Keith? You doing okay, babe?” Shiro asked through the door. Keith groaned in exasperation.

“It’s not great, I still haven’t been able to go, and it looks like it’s going to be a couple of leaky weeks.” He said matter-of-factly through the bathroom door. He heard Shiro sigh as he comprehended Keith’s words.

“Can I come in then?” Shiro inquired, his voice full of concern but, somehow, the tone conveyed more of a command than a question. Keith shivered slightly in arousal.

“Yes,” Keith replied and Shiro entered and stepped over to where Keith sat on the toilet. Shiro squatted down and gently thrummed a couple of fingers on Keith’s taught bladder. Not so much as a drop escaped him.

“How about we take a nice warm shower together? I can give you a back rub and the heat might help you relax.” Shiro stated, taking charge. Keith nodded pitifully and stood up from the toilet. He felt a little wobbly. 

Shiro undressed Keith carefully making sure to support Keith as he stepped out of his damp underwear and skirt. Having removed all but Keith’s tee, Shiro kissed him on his forehead and began to remove his own clothes.

Keith was painfully aware of how he was teetering between headspaces. He wanted more attention from Shiro; he wanted to potty so bad; he wanted to have hot shower sex and fuck his boyfriend real hard.

Keith whimpered involuntarily. Shiro noticed. “It’s okay, kitten.” He stated warmly. “Daddy’s just taking his clothes off. I only left your shirt on so you wouldn’t get cold.”

The small-feeling paladin nodded. He was so soft and pliant. Shiro could sense the turmoil inside him as he watched Keith rub his knuckles soothingly against his lips and chin. Shiro made a mental note let him nurse later.

Shiro took Keith’s face between both of his hands. Shiro’s gaze was tense and serious; Keith’s was a little watery. “Keith, baby, can you please tell me your safeword?” Keith blinked slowly.

“Castle, because I felt safe there… especially with you.” Keith choked. Instinctively, Shiro pulled him into a hug. “Dad-dy, I really have to go potty.” Keith whined.

“Whoops! Sorry, kitten.” He kissed Keith’s temple. “Let’s get in the shower.” Shiro carefully pulled off Keith’s t-shirt and started the shower. It was instantly warm. Shiro drew back the curtain and stepped in. He held back the curtain and wait expectantly for his little one to step in.

Keith stared with wide, watery eyes and fidgeted uncomfortably as his bladder throbbed for release. He was feeling particularly shy and vulnerable. “Come on in little kit.” Shiro prodded verbally. Keith complied and stepped over the lip of the tub to join Shiro. 

The shower sprinkled on his feet, taunting him. Keith’s face scrunched; it was agonizing. “Daddy,” he whined. “It hu-urts.”

Shiro shushed him gently and moved them both into the small streams of steaming water. Shiro was pressed up behind Keith. He rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder and his hands on to Keith’s bulging lower belly. It made Keith felt safe ensconced in Shiro’s muscly bulk.

Shiro used gentle, open palms to stroke Keith’s belly. Both hands working in parallel from the navel to groin. Keith shivered and wiggled under Shiro’s ministrations. His wet bottom pressing against Shiro’s well behaved cock. Shiro was much too interested in helping his kit get relief to respond to the sensations on his cock.

Keith could feel that he was beginning to relax a little. The warmth and the wet was helping to unclench his locked-up muscles. He felt Shiro peck his check when he shivered.

Shiro continued his gently rubs when finally, and brief surge flowed out of his small partner. Keith whined in distress. It wasn’t enough of a relief to help him feel better.

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so good for daddy.” Shiro whispered in Keith’s ear rubbing his bladder profusely. They were faintly tickly. Keith whine more in desperation and bounced up and down. “Shh, just breathe and focus on unwinding those tight pelvic floor muscles.” Shiro soothed.

Keith continued to bounce, and his breathing was rapid as his body was struggling, irrationally, to continue holding on. _Just let go, just let go, just let go,_ he chanted internally. Shiro could feel Keith tensing.

“ _Keith._ ” Shiro’s voice cut through the pattering of his brain commandingly. “Stop bouncing and take slow deep breaths.” Arousal spiked momentarily at the command and subsided. 

“Yes, daddy.” Keith replied, immediately stopping his bouncing and attempting to slow his breathing. He was trying to match Shiro’s deep breaths. He focused on the soft, safe feelings that Shiro induced in him. Keith though gently nudging his bladder on the exhale. Keith was suddenly anxious. “It’s okay for me to potty, right?” He asked in a voice that sounded much smaller than he expected. Keith felt Shiro smile.

“Yes, my little kit. In fact, I really need you to potty so you don’t hurt yourself. I know you’re really uncomfortable.”

Keith nodded. Shiro’s hands made him feel all tingly. Keith shivered again and could feel himself slide around in Shiro’s arms. Keith refocused on his breathing, trying to unclench as he exhaled.

Shiro saw another dribble. “That’s it, just relax. You got this.” Shiro continued to stroke Keith’s belly.

Keith’s breathing hitched sweetly when he felt the dribble increased in volume. A steadily flow was beginning to drain him. It was immensely pleasurable. Overwhelmed, the kit slumped back into Shiro who supported his full weight. Keith’s eyes closed as he relaxed and let torrent gush out.

Keith was soft and pliant now, he was drifting and feeling slightly more little than big.

“Are you feeling better now?” Shiro asked gently.

“Yes, daddy.” Keith responded as he attempted to stand up on his two wobbly legs. 

“Daddy’s going to wash you now. Support yourself properly please.” Shiro said. Keith did his best to comply was still wobbled dangerously. “Stand up straight, reach out to brace yourself against the wall.” Shiro commanded with authority. Keith straightened up instantly following the order. His headspace growled with pleasure.

Soapy hands caressed Keith all over. Shiro gently massaged his scalp shampoo, and conditioner. Large soapy hands kneaded his tense shoulders and back. Keith could feel their bodies slipping together, and despite Shiro’s non-sexual intent(?), Keith’s bigger headspace was tugging him up and nudging him to become properly aroused.

The babyish honey-smelling bodywash was forcing him to stay small. He kind of wanted to be small right now. Hopefully, the smell would distract the flow of blood yearning to engorge his cock.

It. Didn’t.

He glanced down. “Fuck.” Keith swore loudly. Shiro froze with a soapy hand on Keith’s belly have just finished washing Keith’s underarms and chest.

Shiro was waiting for Keith to take the lead. “Shit, sorry, it’s just…” He paused and swallowed back his anxiety. “I’ve been in between headspaces this whole time and you being bossy and sweet; and pressed up against me all soapy… it’s got me all riled up.”

Shiro pressed his body to Keith’s back, to peer as his partners very determined erection. It was a silent for a beat.

“Oh.” Was all he said; his voice sounded a little funny. Keith’s in-between state was infuriating and embarrassing. It only made his arousal grow. “That’s okay, my little kit.” Shiro’s voice had a hard edge to it; as if we were suppressing an urge to say something vulgar but instead wanted to sound sweet. It appeared that Keith had pushed Shiro into a complimentary, in-between headspace.

This was confirmed by the hardening cock pressing against Keith’s bottom.

Shiro’s cheeks felt very warm and it had nothing to do with the hot water. Keith ground his hips back. Shiro ground back. He pressed his mouth to Keith’s shoulder and moved his hand to Keith’s erection.

“I have to clean this part too.” Shiro whispered sultrily into Keith’s ear as he reached slid his hand from Keith’s belly to the base and up to the tip where he swirled a finger around the tip.

“Nngh… Shiro…” he muttered breathlessly as his groin was touched. It was hypersensitive from the recent relief.

“You were so good for me, Keith.” Shiro slid his hand back down the shaft and caressed the soft mass hanging beneath with is middle and ring finger. Keith bucked into his hand and threw his head back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro kisses his neck and presses his mouth to his ear. “You are such a good little kit.” Shiro pumped his hand up and down again.

“Yes daddy— I’m a good kit, _your_ good kit.” Keith moans feeling euphoric.

Shiro groans in response and ruts against Keith in sync with the pumps to Keith’s erection. He used his free hand to cup Keith’s chest and gently slip fingers back and forth over the nipple. He’s still soapy and slippery from when Shiro had begun to wash him.

Keith’s grinds back into Shiro’s ruts. They’re a tangle of limbs with Keith’s arms stretched out and his hands presses against the wall to stabilize them. Shiro mouths Keith’s shoulder, then his neck, and then he’s pulling away fractionally to whisper into Keith’s ear.

“I’m so proud of you,” Shiro huffs a hot breath into Keith’s ear. “My darling kit.”

Keith lets out high pitched whimpers. Shiro can feels muscles contracting in Keith’s body, preparing to orgasm. Keith’s little whimpers are pushing Shiro towards orgasm as well.

“Thank you for little me take care of you.” He nuzzles Keith’s neck. “Such a good…” Shiro states with an emphatic thrust and pump, “precious…” another thrust/pump “kit you are for me.” 

A final thrust/pump and Keith is coming all over the shower wall and Shiro’s hand with a soft, tender “Daddy,” slipping from his flushed lips.

Shiro can sense—rather than see—the look of pure, tender bliss that sweeps across Keith’s face as he whines ‘Daddy’ while spilling onto Shiro’s hands and Shiro is coming too.

“That’s right.” Shiro growls as cum splashes up Keith’s back. “Daddy’s got you, my perfect kit. Daddy’s got you.” And then, they’re just a silent tangle with water pouring over them to wash about the soap and semen.

They’re both kind of dazed… and amazed that they’ve just had a hot fucked while in weird headspaces.

Keith is still braced against the wall. “Shiro?” He croaks softly. It grounds Shiro unexpectedly and he has suddenly become aware of the honey-scented soap and of how far away his mind had drifted.

“Yes?” He responds in a soft voice. He realizes he’s still clutching Keith and his mind is beginning to reboot and rev up. He’s starting to realize how under negotiated this whole thing was. They’re hardly ever is different headspaces when the scene or have sex. This is entirely new. Shiro is beginning to panic.

“That was hot.” Keith sighs, and Shiro chuckles with relief.

“Damn right, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)


End file.
